jacks misadventures!
by CrazyBlondTwins
Summary: ok jack keeps failing to rule the world so he makes a portal to go to other worlds to get villians and evil. he has crazy mis adventures in the mix of your fave shows and games! will his dream of world domination come true? R&R! a heylin princess story
1. the beginning! lets go kingdom hearts!

"I try and try again but those stupid...stupid heads keep messing up my plans! I mean all I want to do is rule the world! Is that so bad?" "Why are you talking to yourself again?" asked wuya. "Its called a rant!" corrected jack. "Oh ok I just wanted to come and tell you Im visiting my mother so you'll have to fail by yourself for 2 months." said wuya. "FINE WITH ME!" and he stormed up into the house. "freak" she whispered. "I HEARD THAT!" you could hear jack say behind the door to the lair. He layed in his room for hours trying to think of an idea. "I got nothin...!" then a light bulb lit up in his head. "muhahahaha its brilliant!"

He was in his lair for hours. "FINALLY ITS COMPLETE! MY LATEST INVENTION! THE WORLD PORTAL! With this machine I shall travel to different worlds and get help from their most evil villains!" so jack flipped the switch and the portal glowed purple with red swirls. "GOOD BYE LOSER! HELLO WORLD DOMINATION BABE!" he then jumped into the portal.

at the xiaolin temple...

"Hey what do you think jack is doing?" asked kimiko. "Dunno maybe making jack-bots or something stupid like that." said raimundo playing goo zombies 5. "Cause I was thinking that we can go beat him up for no reason like we always do." said kim. "Later ok Im on the 20th level! I only have 1789 more to go!" said rai with a happy face. Kimiko then walked away to go stuff her face with tomatoes.

now back to jack...

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed jack in his girly scream. while he went through this very weird tunnel. He shut his eyes. When he open them he was in this weird place. It was right in the middle of the first kingdom hearts theme song. "What the? Why is that guy with the spiky hair falling?" said jack. He was gasping for breathe after running from that giant heartless. He started to lay down on the warm sand. "Sor...Hey who are you?" said this girl. "Since you asked...(jacks theme song came on)...IM JACK SPICER, EVIL BOY GENIOUS! Who are you?" "Umm...IM KIARI, PRINCESS OF DESTINY ISLANDS!" "Hey are you moking me? Whatever down to business...in this world do you have a villain or an evil person, maybe a annoying short person?" "Well no but...SORA, RIKU! COME HEAR AND MEET MY NEW FRIEND!" "friend?" studdered jack.

"wait no you dont get it...AHHH!" "Hey kiari's new friend!" said sora running into jack. "Sora thats not a way to meet someone." "Oh really Riku then how do you?" sora and riku started snickering. "SWORD FIGHT!" "sword fight..." jack stated walking backwards "no i possibly couldnt!" kiari gives jack a wooden sword. "uh oh..." sora and riku came charging at jack with wooden swords. "AHHHHHH!" jack dropped the sword and ran the oppisite way screaming. Everyone paused and stared at jack. They started laughing so hard they started crying. Jack was at the far end of the island. He turned around and said "Ok I have to deal untill I find the evil one! AW man! Please be ocean water!" jack said stairing at his pants.

to be continued...


	2. kiari has a crush

"Hey you ok buddy?" said sora walking up to jack. He flinched thinking sora would run into him. "Oh umm ya I was just suprised..." said jack. "Ok...YOU LIKE KIARI!" sora yelled.

"WHAT!!" screamed jack. "Ya i know these things." sora said with a twinkle in his teeth. Jack backed away slowly. "No i don...wups you found me out!" said jack actingly. "OK BUT SHE IS MINE!!" sora yelled and suddenly his keyblade came appearing out of nowhere. "Oh snap!" jack began running. He was looking back to she if sora was following him not noticing kiari was coming right for him. he turned around and...

SMOOCH!

OMG everyone was in shock. sora was about to wack the stuffing out of jack. Jack immediatly backed away. Kiari blushed. Jack grinned an evil grin. he ran up and hugged kiari. "See ya Losers!" and jack set his watch for another world taking kiari with him.

sorry it was short! ok pleez R&R! and send some sujestions ok! were should jack go next?


End file.
